History
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Danny and a couple others find out that not only is their history teacher a ghost but a crazy one at that! Rated for later chapters. SamxDanny


Me- " I own nothing but my OC... this is because my history teacher is just plan funny and I think being in his honors class with... some girls that aren't bright just helps too."

Danny POV

"I can't believe that we are finally sophomores!" Sam said beside me. I nodded my head to her. It was nice that every thing had finally calmed down after the dis-asteroid events. Me and Sam walked into our second period history class. My ghost sense went off as we walked in. I looked and saw a ghost sitting in the teachers desk. Her black sandals were resting on the top. I looked and saw her wearing a pair of black pants. She had a white shirt that had an odd shape on it with a black leather vest over it. After the finale late bell rang she stood up.

"Okay as you can tell I am a ghost. No I am not like a thousand years old or something. I am only about... one hundred. I died when I was... 15-ish."

"But you look like twenty or something." Paulina pointed out. 'How did she get in an honors class?' I thought.

"Duh I can change how old I look. No I won't use my powers unless it is to help the lesson. Like Danny I have unique powers. Because I died with my history book or something like that I have the power to bring people when I need them and I can manipulate shadows and stuff. Now enough about me. I won't give you a 'fill in stuff about your self paper' cause I don't care!"

"What's your name any way? It didn't say on the paper." Sam asked. She was still glaring at the leather.

"Calm down vegi girl, it is Fuax, I hate animal killing as much as you do. And my name is Lynn. Now on to the lesson!"

"Why did they let you teach Miss. Lynn?" Tori asked.

'Dramatic sigh' "Because I said who better to teach than some one who saw a lot of it and stuff and I promised to be nice. And don't give me that miss, or ma'am crap cause I work for a living." Everyone nodded. Lynn pulled up a map.

"This shows where most civilizations where located! Can any one of you supposed 'best and brightest' tell me why they are all by rivers?" No one raised their hands. Lynn took the green ball off of her desk and tossed it at a random kid.

"Name now!"

"Cade."

"Why would they settle there."

"Food?"

"Good now toss it at a new victim." The blonde boy in the back tossed it and it landed on my desk.

"Phantom or Danny whatever, another reason."

"Call me either I know the customs so what ever is best and I guess for transportation."

"Good. Next!" I tossed the ball at Tori.

"Name!"

"Tori and for trade?"

"Yes! Good! No morons yet." She said.

"You do know that it says Lazy Indians .com in the corner right." One of the girls pointed out. Every one laughed.

"No... I didn't see that... you and your big mouth." Lynn muttered to her self. I tossed the ball back to her and she caught it. She looked like a normal fifteen year old now.

"Hey you look fifteen!" Paulina said.

"Hmm... Yes so I am... Dang it Clocky! Seems that I need to bring an Aztec in for a bit..."

"Who is Clocky?" Dash asked.

"Oh just the all knowing jerk of time." She said as she made a black swirling portal. She poked her head and hands in and pulled a dark skinned woman in a color full dress out.

"Lynn? 'Sigh' When am I now?"

"Sorry about this Ahuiliztli, your in...um... the 21st century...? oh well this is the year 2011 and these are the 'best and brightest.'"

"Why would you want to teach?"

"Taught you to speak my language... Don't give me that look! Fine! Clocky said that I needed to bring an one of your people here and your the only one that I taught!"

"Fine, so what do your now scared leeches want?"

"To heck If I know what the vermin want talk about your day to day life or why you stopped the calender in 2012."

"Wait why the calender?"

"Cause every one thinks that it means the world will end in that year." Sam said.

"Really? Oh man! The guys aren't gonna believe this! Heck they only believe me about her cause she shows up when she is bored... happens a lot. But yea they decided to stop cause they got tired of trying to think of when their would be a full moon and stuff. Really that is it."

"Oh my gosh! That is stupid!" Some random kid said.

END!

Me- "Okay so that really did happen minus the ghosts and the aztec thing. But Tori did point out that the map said that and my history teacher is that crazy..."


End file.
